DESCRIPTION: In Phase I, the proposal aims to develop a product prototype of an incremental scanning image cytometer previously demonstrated at UCSD. In addition to instrument hardware, to be either obtained "off-the-shelf" or specially manufactured for Q3DM, the investigators will also develop software to support the image cytometer. In Phase II, the proposal aims to develop a new type of image cytometer based on continuous scanning. Phase II will culminate in shipping versions of the continuous scanning and the incremental scanning image cytometers. In addition, cell-classification tools will be developed and a multi-color fluorescence capability will be added. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE